Sugar and Spice
by TheRealRenee
Summary: What happens when four superstars crash a diva slumber party? Lita/Edge, Ivory/Jericho, Molly/Jeff, Dawn Marie/Christian, Trish
1. Default Chapter

* * *

"Make way for the Queen of all divas!" Ivory cried as she stepped into the hotel room Lita and Dawn Marie were sharing. She held a bottle of bubbly in her right hand and waved it to her friends as though it were a hidden treasure she had uncovered. 

Molly Holly entered the room behind the pushy older brunette, a smirk dominating her pretty face. 

"Oh, so now you're suddenly the 'Queen' of us?" she cracked. 

"Not _suddenly_, sweetness," the other woman quipped as she perched on the edge of one of the twin beds in the room. She smiled and gave Molly a wink. 

Lita and Dawn Marie exchanged amused glances as they stared from one to the other. 

"Well, this certainly is interesting..." the redhead said, a crooked grin forming on her face. 

"I'll say," the third brunette in the room agreed. She shoved some of her long hair off her face and glanced at Molly, ignoring the champagne Ivory had brought. "Hey, did you bring the good stuff?" 

"You mean _these_?" the little brunette asked, and she held up a tiny bag which she pulled out of a larger one. 

"Yay!" Dawn Marie exclaimed, a pretty grin on her face. She reached over and snatched the bag from Molly, who looked at her in shock. Okay, so everyone knew how much of a weakness Dawn Marie had for Gummi Bears - she _loved _them. 

"Thanks!" the brunette said as she tore open the bag of candy. 

The four divas had decided earlier that night that they were going to have themselves a good, old-fashioned slumber party. They'd actually invited a couple of others, but Trish was sick and Stacy didn't want to sleep or spend a night away from her main squeeze, Randy Orton. 

"Anyway," Ivory said as she glanced from the brunette with the sweet tooth to Lita, "what's first on the itinerary?" She held up the bottle of champagne. 

"Sure, let's make a toast!" the redhead quipped, and she hopped up to retrieve some plastic cups from the bathroom. She knew it was a little cheesy, but they didn't have any fancy wineglasses or anything on them. 

Ivory snatched up her keychain, surprising the other women in the process, as there was a corkscrew attached to her keys. Speedily, she worked it into the cork of the bottle, yanking on it to free the beverage. 

"She sure comes prepared, huh?" Lita asked, an amused expression on her face. 

"What can I say?" the oldest diva said with a quirky smile playing at her lips. She began to pour a cup of champagne for Lita, who was nearest to her and holding out a cup. "As I said, I'm the Queen of all divas!" 

Molly and Dawn Marie exchanged glances, and neither diva was able to contain her laughter. 

"Ladies, I have a treat for all of you," Lita suddenly spoke. She took a couple of sips of the bubbly alcohol, then, cup still in hand, she strode across the room to her bag. "I didn't tell you this, but..." Reaching in, she came up with a videotape enclosed in a TDK box. "You are gonna _love _this..." she promised, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief as she shook the tape before her friends. 

Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Will you hurry _up _already, Junior?!" Y2J Chris Jericho crowed impatiently. He turned to look from his friends Edge, then to Christian with annoyance, then shifted his crystal-blue eyes back to the closed bathroom door. 

The three blond men were in Jeff Hardy's hotel room, and they'd been waiting for the colorful-haired young man for nearly an hour. 

"C'mon already, Hardy!" Now it was Christian's turn to shout as he knocked on the closed door. 

"I'm still gettin' ready!" came the Southern-accented reply. 

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jericho snapped. "If you're not out of there by the time I count to ten, I'm breaking the door down!" 

"I'm terrified..." Jeff called back sarcastically. 

Edge and Christian eyed Y2J with their brows quirked upward, expressions of vast amusement on their faces. Despite that and the younger Hardy brother's unaffected reply to his threat, the blond man began to count. 

"Ten...nine...eight..." 

"Jeff, you can paint your nails some other time!" Edge called, deciding he might as well get his own two cents in as well. "We're gonna miss the movie!" He glanced at his watch. "It's supposed to start in exactly ten minutes!" 

"...five...four...three...two..." 

The door opened just before Jericho could get to one, and the shaggy, blue-haired man stood in the doorway, facing his three friends. 

"All right, I'm out...Let's go!" 

"We'll never make it," Christian complained. "Just great...I really wanted to see The Matrix Unloaded..." 

"Aw, man...We can still see it," Jeff said. "Isn't it number one in the box office? It's not goin' away anytime soon..." 

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Edge asked as he glanced at the others in turn. 

Jericho shrugged. "A club, I suppose?" 

"Nah...I personally don't feel like clubbing tonight," Christian offered. 

"Maybe that's because you got stinking drunk and sick as a dog last time we went to a club," the taller Canadian cracked, a grin on his face as he recalled the incident. "I think you tried to pick up every chick in the place - and they all rejected you..." 

"Fuck you, man..." his best friend said as he flipped him off. 

"All right - enough, you ass clowns!" Chris cried. "Hey...I've got an idea of how we can amuse ourselves tonight...I overheard Lita and Molly gabbing in the hallway at the arena a couple of hours ago...It seems a few of our diva buddies are having a little get-together..." 

"So?" Jeff said. "What are you hinting at?" 

"Let's crash the party..." Jericho's face broke into a sly, almost evil grin. 

"Oh, my God!" Ivory roared, her laughter so hard her stomach actually ached. The brunette was holding her mid-section as she allowed herself to fall back on the bed. 

"Lita, this is a hoot!" Molly cried, tears in her eyes from all the heavy laughing she'd been doing. "Why didn't you ever tell us about this?" 

The redhead shrugged, a grin on her face as she eyed the TV screen. She'd put on the tape she'd produced about twenty minutes earlier. It was a home movie capturing several of the male wrestlers in extremely funny situations. 

At the moment, Chris Jericho was donning a frilly pink tutu over a pair of blue jeans - and he was twirling around in the middle of a hotel room. Christian, who'd been in the background, rushed over to be Y2J's 'partner,' and the four divas burst into even harder laughter. 

Further along on the tape were some 'bloopers' of rehearsed matches. In one scene, Edge and Test were in the ring, and after a sunset flip, the smaller man actually had his sweatpants pulled down - exposing his ass. 

"I just wanted to wait for the perfect time to show this to you," Lita finally answered. "I actually forgot about this tape, but when I was home cleaning last Wednesday, guess what I found?" 

Between fits of giggles, Dawn Marie spoke. "Lita, you should have this thing produced...Imagine how well it would _sell_!" 

"And risk being murdered by all these men?!" 

"They're looking an awful lot more like little boys to me, Cinnamon..." Ivory joked, a crooked half-smile on her lovely face. 

"I'll drink to that!" Molly laughed, and she slid closer to the other brunette on the bed and held out her now empty cup. Ivory gladly poured her more champagne. 

The four divas looked up at the sudden knocking on the hotel room door. 

"I wonder who _that _could be?" Lita wondered aloud. 

"Maybe Trish is feeling better," Dawn Marie suggested as she bolted up and headed for the door. "Or maybe Stacy decided to sever the umbilical cord attaching her to Randy..." She released the lock, then yanked the door open. 

As the brunette caught sight of the four individuals standing in the hallway before her, a smile spread across her face. Before long, she began to giggle... 

Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"What's so funny, Venus?" Chris Jericho asked, using the pet name he'd come up with for Dawn Marie. He called her by the goddess' name because she was Greek. 

"Nothing...nothing..." the brunette said as she removed her hand from her mouth and tried her best to keep her facial expression neutral. It was certainly no easy feat. The four men standing in the doorway had been captured in all their hilarity on Lita's home video. 

"Well...aren't you gonna invite us in?" Christian asked as he peered over Jericho's shoulder at the pretty diva. 

"Jeff!" Lita called as she got a glimpse of her best friend. She leapt up from the bed upon which she'd been sitting, all giggles - half because of the champagne and half because of the video. "Are you trying to crash our party?" 

"Oh, she's _good_..." Edge said with a grin, his green eyes sparkling as he eyed the redheaded diva with appreciation. 

Lita gazed up at the tallest of the men and smiled. 

"Get in here, you guys - especially _you_..." She reached for Edge's arm and pulled him into the hotel room. 

Ivory stood up and approached Chris, a grin on her own face. 

"Well, blondie...I never thought I'd say this, but..." The brunette paused as she circled Jericho, looking him over, up and down as she did so. Y2J frowned as he wondered what in hell _this _was all about. This diva made him feel damned self-conscious - and not only because she was so beautiful, but he also found her a bit intimidating. Ivory was, without a doubt, the diva who most spoke her mind, and feelings be damned! 

"You look like you've definitely got the legs for a tutu!" the feisty brunette continued. 

Jericho turned to stare at her, a questioning look on his face, brows quirked upward. 

"Excuse me?" 

Ivory nodded. "Though I must admit, I think blue is more your color - brings our your eyes more..." She suddenly burst out laughing. 

The blond man's gaze traveled from Ivory to Lita - the redhead was now sitting on the edge of the other bed with...well, _Edge_. 

"Err...Red?" 

When the diva looked up at him, he continued. 

"Would you care to explain-" 

"Holy crap!" Christian's surprised voice interrupted Jericho, and he glanced over at his friend, following his gaze to the TV screen. 

And he started cracking up... 

Depicted on-screen were he, Christian, Edge, Test and Kurt Angle dressed in silly medieval costumes - the four blond men had put their long hair in braids. The five of them were mock-singing opera. Then, Lita, Ivory, Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler appeared, their long hair tied back and hidden underneath helmets. None of them wore makeup, and each donned a fake moustache. 

Christian glanced at Dawn Marie, who was standing beside him. 

"Where the _heck _did you get _that_? You weren't even in the WWE when we did that!" 

The pretty brunette laughed, throwing her head back as she did. Then, putting her arm around the blond man, she smiled and pointed at Lita. 

"Ask _her_..." 

Christian's gaze trailed back to the redhead, who appeared to be trying her damndest not to explode in laughter. 

"Well, at least you don't have anything with _me _makin' a fool of myself..." Jeff quipped, and then, as if by magic, the scene cut to a clip of a closeup of the colorful-haired Hardy Boy getting his face made up by Lita. And it wasn't merely facepaint, either - he looked like a _drag queen_! 

"Looks like you spoke too soon, Rainbow Brite!" Molly cracked, the little brunette raising her cup of champagne and giggled. 

"Hey, you're tipsy, Miss Molly!" Jeff cried, surprised. "Sit down here..." He pulled the petite diva over to sit beside him on the bed nearer to the door. 

"You guys are hilarious!" Ivory cried, one hand on Jericho's shoulder. "You should do that stuff for us again - now!" 

"Yeah!" Lita exclaimed as she looked up into Edge's handsome face, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Give us some fresh material!" 

"No way!" Christian yelped. "It's bad enough you ladies have already seen us like this..." He gestured with both hands toward the TV. 

"Oh, come on..." Dawn Marie said, practically batting her eyelashes at him. "You guys are _so _cute..." She grinned winningly. "Especially _you_..." 

"You really think so?" 

"Oh, yeah..." the brunette said cheerfully. "You're absolutely _adorable_..." 

By now, Lita was having trouble holding in her laughter. Boy, Dawn Marie was _good_. 

"Hey - you, Red!" Jericho called. "You never _did _answer Christian when he asked you where you got this tape!" 

"You mean you don't _remember_?" the diva asked in surprise. "Oh, that's right - you were pretty much drunk off your ass when we shot it..." 

"On that note, who filmed it, anyway?" Y2J asked, as, for the life of him, he couldn't remember. 

"I can answer that one!" Molly giggled. "It was my old sidekick," she joked. "Hurricane!" 

"Oh, yeah...Well, before the night is up, will you ladies remind me to go kill our green-haired pal...?" 

Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

When the home movie came to an end, Lita jumped up and shut off the VCR. The redhead was all giggles as she eyed the four guys in the room. 

"You four are a trip!" 

Lovely Lita, I don't think I've ever seen myself hurricanranaed by you so many times," Edge quipped. 

"Hey!" Jericho said from the opposite bed, where he was sitting beside Ivory. "Red, how come you hurricanrana Edge like he's a fragile piece of crystal? Every time you've done that move on _me_, you drop me on my head!" 

"That's because you're trouble, _Junior_..." Edge said, a brow raised mischievously as he eyed the older man. 

"Well, that may be," Jericho agreed, "but she's only gentle with _you_ because she's sweet on you! Isn't that true, Red?" 

On that note, the high-flying diva blushed a deep bright shade of the color by which Y2J referred to her. 

"Ahh...no comment, eh?" Chris asked, a crooked half-smile dominating his face. Pleading the fifth, are we?" 

"Shut up, Chris..." Lita responded, and she flung a pillow at him. 

Jericho caught the blessedly soft object, his grin even wider and more evil-looking. 

"Hey, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting bored..." Jeff announced. "How 'bout a game or something?" 

"What kind of 'game' do you have in mind?" Dawn Marie questioned. The brunette was sitting Indian-style beside Christian on the floor between the two beds. 

"How 'bout a little Truth or Dare?" The rainbow-headed man turned to glance over the face of Molly, who smiled at him prettily at the mention of his idea. 

"Truth or Dare, huh?" Ivory put in. "Ooh, that sounds like fun, sugar...Count me in!" The brunette stood up and poured himself another cup of bubbly. 

"Oh, great..." Christian muttered. "What kind of stupid things are you gonna have me do?" 

"Put a sock in it, Junior! I wanna play..." The blond man glanced around the room at the assortment of faces. "Who's going first?" 

Molly raised her hand high in the air, wiggling her fingers frantically, as though to answer a tough question in a class she found simple. 

"Okay - we have a volunteer," Jericho quipped. "Truth or dare, Molly?" 

"Um...Truth." 

"Okay, that's easy," Chris said. "Molly - are you really as 'pure and wholesome' in real life as you claim to be on TV?" 

The little brunette giggled as she took several small sips of champagne. 

"What do _you_ think?" 

"To quote the Rock, it doesn't matter what I think - answer the question, Juniorette!" 

"Okay...No..." 

"What? So, little Miss Innocent isn't all that innocent after all?" Ivory cried, her brown eyes wide as though with surprise. Then, quickly pushing away that subject, the older brunette waved her hands in the air. "Never mind...My turn." She fixed her gaze on Jericho. "You - truth or dare?" 

Y2J arched a brow. 

"I'll take dare..." 

"Oh, goody..." Ivory said, a mischievous look on her face as she rubbed her hands together. She looked about as satisfied as a cat that had just swallowed a canary. "I was hoping you'd choose dare..." 

"Oh, Christ...What am I getting myself into?" 

Christian, laughing, said, "I know what you could ask him to do, Ive!" 

"So do I..." Lita offered, a big grin on her pretty face. 

"You two keep outta this!" Jericho ordered. "Besides, whatever _she_ comes up with will be humiliating enough for sure..." He swung his clear blue eyes back to the brunette, who merely smiled at him. "Well? Don't keep me in torturous suspense here..." 

"Do another little ballet number," Ivory said. "Right here, right now..." 

"Yeah, Chris - show us those fancy moves of yours!" Edge shouted, and the redhead at his side burst into laughter and collapsed against him. 

Y2J shook his head, running a hand through his blond hair. 

"Well, I guess I asked for this..." He stood up and moved closer to the door, where there was more room to move around freely. In seconds, he was twirling around, arms above his head, then out, and he mock-piouretted around the room - eliciting howls of laughter from the other seven occupants. 

In a hurry, Ivory pulled a camera out of her bag, and before Jericho could even react, she snapped at least a good three shots. 

"Oh, this is just _perfect_!" she cracked. 

"I'm going to get you for this, poison Ivory - you know that, right?" 

The brunette responded by laughing and reaching out to pinch the blond man's cheek. 

Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

The hotel room was filled with laughter all around by the time Y2J Chris Jericho concluded his little dance number. But even more hoots and howls of hilarity came at the very end of it, when the blond man curtsied. 

"You were magnificent, Blondie!" Ivory quipped as she sprang up from where she'd been sitting on one of the beds. Smiling, she came forth and shocked Jericho by putting her arms around him in a hug. He returned the embrace willingly and instantly, wrapping his arms around the brunette's slender waist - which got him even _more_ hoots and hollers from the rest of the people in the room. 

"Whoo! You go, girl!" It was Lita who'd cried those four words. 

"Okay, my turn!" Jeff exclaimed, raising his hand as though he were a child in a third-grade classroom. A slow smile spreading across his face, he turned to his redheaded best pal. "Li...Truth or dare?" 

"Truth...I haven't had quite enough champagne to be brave enough to choose dare..." 

Jericho arched an eyebrow in amusement at that statement. 

"Okay...Goody," Jeff said as he began to think of a good question to ask the diva. "Oh...okay, yeah...So, Li...is there anyone in this room you've ever fantasized about?" 

The question elicited a snicker from Christian, who was still seated on the floor beside Dawn Marie, the pair between the two beds. 

"Oh, this oughtta be _real _interesting..." He grinned at the lovely diva next to him, then glanced up at Edge meaningfully. 

The redhead bit her lip, her face flushing as she thought of the answer. 

"Well, as a matter of fact - _yes_..." She looked down at her hands in her lap for a split second, shy, then lifted her head and gazed surprisingly long at the handsome blond man beside her. 

Edge merely grinned from ear-to-ear. 

"You were right, Christian..." Dawn Marie quipped. "This _is _very interesting..." The brunette eyed her friend and fellow diva, a knowing smile on her face. 

"Oh, is it now, Dawnie?" Lita asked, her focus suddenly on the brunette rather than Edge. "If so...I guess it's _my _turn..." 

"Cool..." the other woman said, her smile not waning an inch. "Bring it on..." 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Come on, Lita - you know me much better than that..." Dawn Marie chastised. "It's dare all the way, baby!" 

The others all laughed and clapped with approval for the diva's bravado. 

The redhead eyed her friend steadily, a smile of her own coming to her lips as she shifted her gaze to the blond man at her side. Then, looking Dawn Marie in the eye, she spoke. 

"I dare you to kiss Christian - not a quite little peck - a long, lingering, _hot _kiss..." 

Dawn arched an eyebrow at the request, seeing the challenge on Lita's face. Christian, on the other hand, looked somewhat dumbstruck, as if he'd hadn't a clue the redhead would dare the brunette to do something that would involve him. Not that he minded... 

Without a word, Dawn Marie turned toward the blond Canadian man, and her brown eyes locked on his blue ones. Then, raising a hand to Christian's face, the brunette placed her thumb on his chin and pressed her lips against his. 

The kiss started off pretty slow and simple, but after a beat, Dawn grew more aggressive and parted her lips, slipping her tongue against Christian's. As the blond man responded in kind, his arms also going around the woman, the other made varying sounds of approval. 

"Whoa!" Jericho exclaimed. "Get a room, you two!" 

"This is awesome!" Molly cried, and she giggled as she turned toward Jeff. 

Ivory was the quietest person in the room, but, as always, she had plenty of two cents to put in. When the kiss ended, she regarded Dawn and Christian. 

"I have only one thing to say - it's about _damn _time!" 

Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

The six occupants of the hotel room were cozy, content, and some buzzed or downright _drunk_. 

Molly, of course, was one of the latter. She giggled as she leaned up against Jeff, the two still sitting on the edge of the bed. The rainbow-haired man was amused as he looked her over. 

"So, you're really not a virgin?" he asked, recalling her response to Jericho's truth question. 

The little brunette laughed, raising one hand to her mouth. 

"Didn't I already answer that one?" 

Still seated on the floor between the two beds were Christian and Dawn Marie. The brunette reached out to play with a lock of the Canadian's long golden hair, a smile on her face. 

"You know, Christian... You're a _really_ good kisser..." 

"I am?" the blond man asked, completely guileless. "Thank you." 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ivory called, clapping to get everyone else's attention. 

Lita reluctantly looked up from Edge's green orbs to her fiesty brunette friend. The tall blond man had an arm around her, the two having been in the middle of a very interesting conversation when Ivory spoke up. 

"What is this? Is our game over already?" 

"Isn't it?" Molly asked sleepily, not bothering to raise her head from where it rested on Jeff Hardy's shoulder. "I'm just happy where I am... Just like _this_." 

The older woman smirked. 

"You'll be sorry in the morning, sweetness... You may not be a virgin, but you're certainly innocent when it comes to booze!" 

Edge tightened his grip on Lita's shoulder, the redhead grinning as she leaned into his touch. 

"Okay, so what's on your mind, Ive?" the tall blond asked. 

"Well..." Her brown eyes shifted to Chris Jericho, who still sat nearby her. "Actually, I have a dare-" She pointed at Y2J. "-for _you_." 

Jericho raised an eyebrow, one hand pointed at his chest. This might be really interesting, to say the least. 

"Oh? Well, then - shoot..." 

"Okay, Blondie," Ivory quipped. Her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled as she eyed him. "Since I like your moves so much... I dare you to take me dancing tomorrow night!" 

The blond man chuckled. 

"Oh, is that all? You're _on_..." 

The brunette could hardly refrain from jumping up and down in her joy. 

"Oh, goody..." 

Y2J smiled at the diva, enjoying her obvious delight. And wow- to think he'd never even had the slightest little inkling that she liked him. He couldn't believe his luck... 

"Hey, Junior..." Jericho called, and, simultaneously, Christian, Edge and Jeff all looked up, as the man was known for calling each of them by that nickname. 

"Not you two - _you_," he clarified, clear blue eyes focused on Edge as he gave a nod in the tall Canadian's direction. "I've got a dare for ya, but I betcha I don't even have to voice it..." 

Edge detected a hint of mischief in his friend's voice, not missing the smart aleck expression he wore, either. Then, "Way ahead of you, Jerky..." With that, the lanky blond turned to Lita, and, enveloping her in his arms, planted a firm kiss on the redhead's lips. 

Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

Trish Stratus smiled to herself as she re-entered the hotel that morning. She was finally over the miserable virus that had knocked her on her ass for the better part of a week and had just gotten a quick but hearty breakfast at the small diner across the street - and it had tasted like the best meal she'd ever had. Funny how you felt right after getting over being sick. 

The little blonde was just passing by the hotel cafe when she stopped, doing a double-take at what she saw. Chris Jericho and Ivory, looking more cozy than she'd ever seen them, were just stepping past the threshold together. To her vast surprise, they were holding hands! 

"Ivory! Chris!" she called, and they pair looked right at her, smiling as they made their way over. 

"Hey, sweetness," the brunette greeted, a brilliant smile dominating her face. 

"Morning, Trish," Jericho said with a grin. 

Trish cocked her head, amused. The two looked damn happy, and she wondered what on earth had happened the previous night. This was certainly a new and very interesting development. She knew Ivory had taken part in a little divas' slumber party with Lita, Dawn Marie and Molly - one she would've attended had she felt better - but when had this happened? 

"Wow... you two look..." 

"Happy?" Ivory finished for her friend. She turned her head to exchange glances with Chris, his clear blue eyes shining as he fixed them on her brown ones. 

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "When did this happen? I want details, guys!" 

Jericho snickered as he allowed Ivory to explain. 

"Oh, last night. We had ourselves a fun little time. Too bad you missed it." 

"Oh well... There's always next time," the blonde shrugged. "Hey, have you seen Lita? I tried calling her cell phone earlier, but she won't answer." 

Ivory arched a brow as she looked toward Chris again. As far as either of them knew, the redhead had still not left the hotel room she and Dawn Marie were sharing. 

"I haven't seen her since we left for breakfast," the blond man answered, a mischievous thought running through his head. "Why don't we just all go on up to her room to see if she's there?" 

"Okay." 

The trio made their way through the hotel lobby and up the flight of stairs that would take them to the high-flying diva's room. Ivory couldn't help but wonder what Jericho was thinking - or insinuating, based on the wiseass smirk that had been present on his face. 

The moment they arrived at the room, Chris slid in front of the two divas, a wicked glint in his eyes as he rapped a few times with the knuckles of his right hand. 

"It's open!" a voice he thought sounded distinctly like Dawn Marie's called from within. And so, the blond man shoved the door open and led the way, the two women directly behind him. 

"Oh, my God!" Trish exclaimed in shock and amused surprise as she surveyed the scene before her. On one of the two beds - the one farther into the room and next to the window - Molly Holly lay, seeming sound asleep, in the arms of Jeff Hardy, the young man also sleeping. On the floor between the two beds, Dawn Marie was sitting on Christian's lap, straddling the blond man, the two involved in a heavy makeout session. They seemed to be completely oblivious of the fact that they had visitors, despite the fact that Chris had knocked seconds earlier. 

Trish held one tiny hand up to her mouth as she tried to hold in the giggle she felt bubbling to the surface. It was a useless attempt, as she laughed out loud instead, startling the couple on the floor for a brief moment. Dawn Marie looked up at her friend, smiled broadly and then turned back toward Christian, her fingers toying with the long blond strands of his hair. 

"Sorry to disturb you," the little blonde said, reducing her voice to a whisper so as to not waken Molly and Jeff. "I was just searching for Lita... Is she even here?" 

"Um..." the brunette raised her head from Christian's long enough to peer around the room. "... she was. And so was Edge. I guess we just got a little carried away over here." She grinned as she met the blue gaze of the Canadian, who smiled at her, one hand caressing through her long brown hair. 

Precisely at that very moment, the group were startled by the sounds of muffled moans. Jericho's face broke into a smirk that quickly turned into a huge grin, and he began laughing. Ivory and Trish exchanged glances, Dawn and Christian turning to gaze toward the closed hotel bathroom door. 

"Oh... my... God... I can't believe it! Those little devils..." The fiesty brunette edged closer to the door, her brown eyes widening as she turned back to look at the others. She mouthed and gestured at her friends and new boyfriend, and Chris inched over to stand by her side, stopping to press his ear up against the door. 

"Oh, Edge... Harder... faster!" 

Jericho started laughing hard enough to attempt to stifle himself, and he smacked a hand against his thigh in the efforts to do so. He met Ivory's gaze and made a knocking gesture. The brunette smirked at him, shaking her head, but despite herself, she did exactly as he suggested. 

"Lita... Lita, are you in there? Trish is here to see you!" The wisecracking brunette and the blond man exchanged amused glances, giggling softly as they noted the distinctive sex sounds coming from within the bathroom suddenly stopped. 

A few minutes later, the door was opened, and a rumpled-looking redhead and tall blond man emerged, Lita appearing sheepish as she raked a hand through her mussed hair. Edge, on the other hand, looked more than a little annoyed as he glared down at Jericho. 

"Good morning, guys!" the entire group, minus Molly and Jeff, crowed. And that was also when the slumbering couple suddenly awakened. 

"What's going on?" a groggy Molly Holly asked, her eyes squinted as she ran a hand down her face. She suddenly realized she was not alone in the bed and smiled, a blush touching her cheeks as the rainbow-haired young man smiled sweetly at her. 

"You are so dead, Jericho..." Edge remarked, then he reached an arm around Lita, holding her close against him. The tall blond leaned down to whisper into the diva's ear, and a smile quickly blossomed on her face. 

"Good idea." The redhead flashed an ear-to-ear grin as Edge led her to the door to leave. 

"Lita! I wanted to talk to you..." Trish cried as she stared after the couple. 

"Aww, Trish... I'm sorry," the fiery woman said sincerely, stopping to look back at her friend. Edge stood right at her side, his large hand pressed affectionately against the small of her back. For the life of her, she couldn't stop grinning. "... I'll tell you what." Lita turned toward the tall blond man, biting her lip as they exchanged glances, then turned back to the little blonde diva. "Give me, oh... an hour." With that, she giggled, and they left the room. 

The hotel room again filled with laughter and merriment, and everyone began taking out their money. 

"Damn it, I always lose these bets!" Christian griped. 

End + 

Back 


End file.
